Walking Amongst Lies
by Polymnia Glamour
Summary: What has been lost can always be obtained once again – two brothers, one has taken the other's identity and the other isn't as dead as everyone believed… [AxelRoxas][RikuSora][full summery inside]


**Alright folks! This is my first Kingdom hearts fanfiction, so I'm sorry if I get the character's personalities all wrong. This story is sort of going to be something of a new thing for me, I'm trying out a new writing style and I'm not sure I'll like how it turns out but, you know. I've always loved the idea of Riku/Sora and have just recently fallen in love with Axel/Roxas. So, there you have it, the story's couples. I am not sure if I will use any characters such as Tifa, Aerith or Sephiroth (I'm even hesitating at using Leon and Cloud for this plot…) Reason being? I've never played any Final Fantasy games and am **_**very**_** unfamiliar with these characters … so if I **_**do**_** use them I can almost guarantee I will horribly butcher their personalities … ahaha. Also, the song that Roxas is writing in this fic **_**is not a real song**_**. My friend **_**wrote**_** it and I have asked her permission to use it in this story. **

**Anyways, moving on.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts (Oh, but how I wish I did). 'nuff said. **

**Warnings? Well, if you don't like guy on guy I'd suggest you leave. :D**

**Summery: Roxas, unable to take the stress of the rich life-style and his mother's snide comments, tries to commits suicide and fails. He's found by a man named Axel who he strikes up a deal with – Roxas will travel to North America with Axel and pretend to be his "long lost" brother until Axel's grandmother has pasted away. Sora, grief-stricken by his brother's "death" travels to North America to live with his Aunt and her adopted son, only he introduces himself as "Roxas"! Oh deary, how ever will things work out? **

* * *

_"Walking Amongst Lies"_

* * *

-  
-  
-

* * *

- Chapter I -  
_Suffocating_

* * *

-  
- 

_You tear apart my soul, toss it into the abyss  
Like my life was meaningless, a deadly kiss  
It hurts when you think, about my imperfect face  
But that's what made me perfect, full of grace_

Into the darkness I crumble, slowly my life fades  
There's nothing left, I don't want to be saved

Slender fingers gracefully guided the pencil across the page as the words flowed freely from his head, sapphire eyes narrowed, his mouth twisted into a frown and then a pleased smile, "Perfect," The boy breathed, admiring the final verse with a small smile on his face, "Absolutely perfect." Setting the pencil on the in-table beside him, the boy leaned back in the la-z boy chair, sighing in content._ Finally_, after so many revisions, the song's final stanza was complete. The song was _complete_.

"Roxas?"

The blond looked to up and to his right abruptly, surprised that anyone would be addressing him at this time of night. It was, after all, almost three a.m. in the morning. Who, besides himself, would be up at this ungodly hour? Roxas's eyes fell on a boy with tousled cinnamon locks, and weary sapphire eyes that were akin to his, "Sora?" He inquired, calling out the brunet's name.

A goofy smile spread across Sora's lips as he walked slowly towards his twin brother, "What are you-" He paused, yawning loudly, "-doing up at this time-" Another long, loud yawn, "-of the night?"

Roxas chuckled softly, "Nothing, really…"

"Translation: writing songs, _again_." Sora retorted, still grinning that stupid grin of his, "No one would be up at _three in the morning_ doing nothing. Come on, Roxas. You really could add some creativity to your sentences…"

"Oh, well, half the things that come out of my mouth are _ten_ times cleverer than what comes out of_ your_ mouth Sora." Roxas grinned half-heartily, "And, yes, I am writing a song … just finished it, actually."

Sora frowned and narrowed his eyes, "That is _so not true_, and you know it!" Suddenly, his smile returned to his lips and his eyes noticeably lightened in delight, "Really? You finished another one? May I read it?" Sora requested excitedly.

Roxas leaned forward, grabbed the single sheet of paper he had been scrawling his lyrics onto earlier and handed it to his ecstatic twin, "Sure, go ahead." He murmured; sleep was already started to tug at his consciousness.

Eagerly, Sora snatched the paper from Roxas's hand and quickly began to scan it over with his eyes, "Fading Away…?" He mumbled aloud, quirking an eyebrow at Roxas, "Is this another one of those depressing songs? They _always_ get me down…" Sora sighed, and leaned over the back of the La-z boy chair, so that he was directly over Roxas, and looking down at him, "Seriously, Roxas, can't you ever write something … I don't know, _happy_?"

"Nah… depressing stuff just has more feeling, you know?" Roxas replied, frowning somewhat at Sora's remark, "Besides, have I ever struck you as the type to write songs about flowers and bumble bees?"

Sora grinned once again, "Why, Roxas, I think I just might be able to see you writing songs about flowers and bumble bees, they do suit you _wonderfully_."

"Brat."

"No more so than you, Roxy."

"Call me that again and I swear I'll _kill_ you."

"_Suuuure_ you will Roxy."

"That's it! Sora you are _soooo_ dead!" Roxas growled as he jumped up out of the la-z boy chair and started after Sora. Sora's eyes widened a fraction as he squeaked and then sprinted for the exit. He knew that Roxas wasn't really going to hurt him, but hey, a little game of tag wouldn't hurt – would it?

"Only if you can catch me first!" Sora called out over his shoulder, grinning that trademark grin of his. Sora swung the door open and dashed out of the room, Roxas hot on his trail. Sora laughed out right, his laughter carrying throughout the large house illuminating it with his happiness and the rush he was receiving from playing the "run from Roxas" game.

"Get back here!" Roxas yelled after his twin, hastening his pace so that he could catch up with Sora easier and quicker. It didn't take long for Roxas to catch up his twin, as he always did have a bit more leg-muscle than Sora. Roxas grinned as he reached out to grab the back of Sora's night shirt but his eyes widened as Sora suddenly rounded a corner and stopped, causing Roxas to crash full force into his back.

"_What the_-" Roxas exclaimed as he looked up, wincing in pain from the fall. Just as Roxas opened his mouth to yell at Sora for stopping so suddenly another person spoke – and their voice was most defiantly _not _Sora's.

"_And __**what**_" a very feminine voice snapped, anger laced within her tone, "_in heaven's name, may I ask, is going on here?_"

"_Mumpphhrr!_" Sora's muffled cry came from underneath Roxas.

"M-Mother…" Roxas stammered, absolutely flabbergasted, "I-I didn't know you were up…"

The woman, Margaret, simply sneered in reply at Roxas, "Well, I _wasn't_ awake until I heard the most atrocious of noises–_laughter!_–at three a.m. in the morning." Margaret frowned deeply, "Would you and Sora like to explain this situation to me … _hmmm?_"

"M-Mother, we were…"

"_Mumpphhrr!_"

"Would you just get off your brother already?" Margaret practically screeched, glaring heatedly at Roxas.

Roxas blinked, and then turned a bright shade of hue as he hurriedly rolled off of Sora, "Sorry…" he mumbled as he scampered to his feet, facing his seething mother, Margaret.

"Now," She growled, "What in god's name is going on? What, may I ask you, are the two of you little horrors doing at this time of night?" Margaret crossed her arms across her breasts and glared at the two boys, her mouth twisted into a disapproving frown, "This behavior is _so very_ _unacceptable!_"

_Little horrors?_ Roxas thought bitterly. _We're nothing compared to you lady, your just an old, fat, big horror. _Roxas glared back at the woman that was supposedly his "mother". Though, his personal opinion was that she was a wicked bitch sent from hell to antagonize him for the rest of his life. Roxas knew that Sora had similar feelings about their mother, but the boy was on much better terms with her and often got off with out punishment using those puppy dog eyes of his. Roxas however … he was a different story. Always the disappointment of the Maeda family – he couldn't do a _damn _thing right in his mother's eyes. And frankly, it pissed him the hell off.

"_Honestly_ – you two are an embarrassment to all the Maeda's that came before you. I'm almost _ashamed _to say I gave birth to you two!" Margaret huffed, her face turning slightly purple in rage.

By now, Sora had gotten to his feet and was standing right next to Roxas, shaking slightly. He bit his lower lip, trying as hard as he could not to let the tears come. Why couldn't he be stronger? Why couldn't he be a little more like Roxas? All he ever did when his mother scolded them was cry shamelessly while Roxas stood firm and took the downfall. As hard for it was for Sora to accept – he knew that his mother preferred him for the simple fact that he _gave in_, unlike Roxas.

He didn't have a backbone.

Unlike Roxas.

Sora, to put it simply, was _disgusted_ with his and his mother's behavior.

Why couldn't he just tell her to _shut the hell up_? Why couldn't he? Why did he have to be such a scared little boy?

Really…

How _pathetic_.

Margaret sighed, "Get out of my sight." She paused to glare at them, "_NOW_."

"M-Mother…" Sora choked out, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over, "I'm really sorry … it wasn't Roxas's fault! _It wasn't!_ I was they one that provoked him into chasing me … so don't be angry at him mother_… be angry at me!_" he pleaded; he _would not_ let another thing be pinned on Roxas. It just wasn't fair. His mother wasn't being fair – he could tell she was blaming Roxas.

But, then again, when had she ever really been fair?

"Sora, silence." His mother replied coldly, "I will be hearing none of this _nonsense._ Go to bed before I change my mind and add in a little punishment. So get out of my sight, immediately."

Roxas took Sora's hand in his and leaned in closer to his twin, "Let's get out of here." He whispered in Sora's ear.

Sora blinked and then nodded. He took comfort in Roxas's hand enclosed around his like, "Good night mother…" he whispered.

Margaret, however, didn't reply.

She was already gone.

"Thank god that bitch is gone." Roxas growled, anger and hate laced into his voice.

"Roxas …" Sora warned softly.

"What? It's true, and you know it. She's been like that since I can remember. She only married father for his money and when he died she changed or last names from Yamari back to Maeda, because she didn't want "That man's" last name anymore. She's a heartless bitch, and I wouldn't care if she just dropped off the face of the earth."

Sora bit his bottom lip. Everything Roxas just said about their mother was true, but he couldn't help wanting to stand up for her. He detested her as well, but she was _still _his mother. That counted for something, didn't it? Sora sighed, "But … she's still our mother…"

Roxas sighed in annoyance, "I haven't considered her our mother since the first day she slapped you, Sora."

Sora winced visibly at the memory.

"Look, Sora, _I love you_. You're the only person in the world that matters to me – Mother can never change that. No one can. You're my little brother, and no one—_you hear me?—_no one can change that. Okay?"

Sora pouted, "I'm _only_ three minutes younger than you …"

"_Sora…_"

"I know, I know. Love you too, Roxas." Smiling that goofy smile of his, Sora leant forward and planted a soft kiss on Roxas's cheek before he turned and entered into his room.

Roxas smiled slightly as he looked at the closed door to Sora's room, "Though, I'm not sure if your love will be enough Sora…" Roxas sighed, the depression he was feeling earlier settling in once again, "Sometimes I think we'd _all_ be better off if I just vanished…"

¤§¤

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Sora chirped, smiling brightly down at his sleeping twin.

Bleary sapphire eyes opened, and a loud yawn escaped Roxas's lips, "…Sora?" He mumbled, still in a sleepy haze, "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve, Roxy. You always sleep in late," Sora pouted, "I have to wait_ forever_ for you to finally roll out of bed."

Roxas sighed, "_Only_ twelve? I'm going back to sleep…" He turned slightly to give Sora a half-hearted glare, "…and don't call me Roxy, peach-cheeks."

"Don't call me peach-cheeks; _I_ don't go around calling you pineapple-head!" Sora protested, puffing his cheeks out and mustering a glare, which really came off more _cute_ than _intimidating_, "You're so mean! Come on, get up!"

"No, too sleepy."

"_Roxas!_"

A sigh.

"Fine, fine." Roxas half-growled as he rolled over and sat up – his naturally spiky hair sprouting in a thousand different directions, "Just get out so I can change…" He yawned, and then slipped his legs off the edge of the bed.

"Hehe." Sora grinned triumphantly, "Dress nice," He reminded, "We're going meeting Hayner, Olette, and Pence down at the Ice cream parlor today, remember?"

Roxas's eyes went wide for a second and then he blinked, as if he was suddenly remembering something, "Right…" He murmured, "Well, I can't say long Sora. Promised Cloud I'd hang with him for the day …you don't mind, do you?"

"What?! You're going to hang out with Cloud and you didn't even think to inform me?"

"What do you think my last sentence was about, peach-cheeks?"

"Don't call me that!" Sora frowned cutely, "You _know_ I like hanging out with Cloud…" he jutted his bottom lip forward and pouted, "Can't I come too?"

Roxas frowned, "Sorry squirt, I told Cloud it'd just be me."

"Meanie."

"So I've been told." Roxas grinned and pointed to the door, "Now get out of here so I can change!"

"Okay!" Sora chimed, and without another word from Sora, he dashed out of the room, leaving Roxas behind to change out of his pajamas and into something more "appropriate".

Roxas chuckled, "Geez, he's such a child…"

Finally standing up off of his bed Roxas lazily walked over to his closet and opened the door. He frowned at its contents; scanning them over to find something suitable for him to wear. _Well._ Roxas thought. _It's going to be hot today … so something cool will have to do._ Frowning, Roxas scanned the clothes once again. He sighed when he didn't find anything in particular that he wanted to wear. Shrugging Roxas reached out and grabbed a simple black shirt with the words 'te amo' printed on its front in white lettering. Next, he randomly grabbed a pair of his jeans from the rack, quickly spun around and walked towards his dresser mirror.

Roxas blinked at the pants he had chosen. They were on the rather …_ revealing_ side. Well, revealing for his legs anyway. Promptly Roxas pushed his legs through the pant legs and zipped the up in the front. He turned to look and the mirror and his eyes widened slightly. Now that they pants were actually on he saw just how revealing they really were – on both sides of the upper thigh there were three sliced open lines that revealed a good deal of his legs, the knees were ripped open as well, and the pants just seemed to hug his curves just right.

"A little _too_ revealing…" Roxas mumbled, "But it'll have to do…"

He looked up abruptly when he heard a knock on his door and Sora ask, "Are you ready yet Roxas? I've been ready since ten, come _on!_"

Roxas sighed, "_Coming!_" he scampered to the door and opened it only to find a smiling Sora on the other side. A smiling Sora who was wearing some very … _suggestive_ clothing. His shirt was a soft baby-blue wife-beater that hugged Sora's body just right and stopped exactly above his belly button, over the wife-beater was a simple black jacket with some sort of brand name printed on its back, a black and blue checkered belt, and lastly a pair of really tight jeans with a couple of rips here and there.

"Ready?" the younger twin inquired.

"Yeah…" Roxas's eyed Sora with a disapproving gaze.

Sora puffed out his cheeks once again and said, "Don't even think about making me change – you look more like a man whore than me anyhow."

Roxas's eyes widened, "Sora!"

"Well… you _do_."

"I _do not_ look like a man whore."

"Maybe not, but dressed like that you might even give _Hayner _a hard-on!" Sora laughed.

"_Sora!_" Roxas seethed, glaring hotly at his twin.

Sora shrugged, "Just stating the truth."

"Truth my ass, you know that Hayner doesn't see me like that…" Roxas half-growled.

"I know, I know. Just pullin' your strings." Sora grinned cheekily, "It's so fun I just can't resist."

"Ha-ha. You're so very funny, let's get going peach-cheeks."

"Don't call me that!"

Roxas just laughed in reply.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Okay, so, this is really just introductory chapter. It kind of showed you little of Sora and Roxas's life and a bit of their thoughts and stuff… I was going to add more to this chapter, you know, make it longer but I decided that I wanted to leave everything else for the next chapter that way I could develop and show you exactly why Roxas is depressed (well, more so, anyways) So, REVIEW! They inspire me to write more. :3**

**Also, next chapter introduces Axel!! (I think… I may change my mind…) But I don't think you'll be seeing any Riku until chapter three … or maybe four. Depends on this story's progress, really. **

**;huggle/glomps;**

**Ciao,  
**_**Saiiu**_


End file.
